It is well known to provide some form of unidirectional or sense-selective coupling arrangement between the spool of a reel and associated components. At its simplest this may comprise a click pawl acting against a gear on the spool with more resistance in one direction than the other. More usually there is a spool-braking or drag arrangement, often with an adjustable mechanical brake, which is intended to act on the spool for only one direction of rotation (corresponding to withdrawal of line). The braking arrangement is normally provided between the spool and the reel housing's back plate, eccentrically of the spool axis and acting on a rotatable component e.g. a drum or gear connected to the spool by a unidirectional coupling so that the brake has no effect for the other sense of rotation (winding in).